


Snuggling by the Fire

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony and Steve snuggle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word Drabble for the December Drabble Challenge.

“What did you do for Christmas when you were a kid?” Tony asked Steve as they sat in front of the fire. 

“Times were hard. I got an apple and maybe an orange. Maybe a new pair of shoes or a shirt. What about you?” 

“Everything. After my mom died, I got even more but Dad was off skiing or something. Just not with me.”

“My mom was there until she died. I don’t remember my dad.”

Tony put an arm around Steve and pulled him a little closer. “Good thing we’ve got one another then, isn’t it?”

“Oh yes.”


End file.
